eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talent Trees
There are no character classes in Eldevin, ''however, there are six Talent Trees, with Templar being a generally tank-based tree, Prophet being a healer-based tree, and the other four filling varying types of Damage (DPS) roles. The largest difference between these six trees is the type of armor and weapons that each tree prefers, with each tree selecting for a thematically appropriate set of weapons. Despite this, there are no restrictions to equipping items in regard to your talent tree choices; any player can equip any item in the game, provided they meet the level requirements to use it. Additionally, there are few restrictions in using talents and abilities. Some abilities require a certain weapon in order to use them, however it is entirely possible for a player to equip that required item regardless of their class to use that ability. Certain talents may also require unlocking from the talent tree using a characters talent points, but this does not limit a player into any particular class. You can also experiment with hybrid builds, which may fulfill one, some, or all of the three traditional roles of Tank, DPS, and Healer, while incorporating armor choices, weapons, and talents from different trees. Some of the most effective builds for each class of character include multiple trees or unique weapon combinations in their design. Character design, talent point, and attribute point allocations are not permanent. Changing your effective class in the middle of the game is as simple as equipping different items, and using respec to reset your attribute points and talent points and re-assigning them to best suit your new charecter build. By default, all players can reset each character they own every sixty days for free, with additional respects during that time costing a variable amount of Eldevin Points depending on how long the player has until the next respec for that character. 'The Archetypes: * '''Templar: This class has a number of abilities designed to fulfill a traditional Tank role. It focuses on shield and one-handed weapon abilities, melee damage, threat generation, defense, and crowd control. * Warrior: This melee DPS class uses a two-handed melee weapon with a throwing weapon in both single-target and area-of-effect (AOE) damage. * Assassin:This melee class DPSuses two one-handed weapons with a throwing weapon. It focuses primarily on single-target damage and applying strong damage-over-time (DOT) effects. * Ranger: This ranged DPS class uses a bow to deal ranged damage in both an area-of-effect (AOE) and on single targets. * Mage: This ranged DPS class uses an essence to deal spell damage in both an area-of-effect (AOE) and on single targets. It additionally comes with a limited capacity to heal itself and other players. * Prophet: This class is designed to fill the traditional role of a healer. In addition to coming with a number of defensive buffs and single target and group healing abilities, its equipment gives it access to nearly all of the mage skills, allowing it to also serve as a source of extra damage. Category:Classes